Empty Spaces
by Euraika
Summary: Can he find her and help her before the consequences turn dire for him? VergilXOC.  Rating May change
1. Chapter 1

**OK Readers... I did not update my story by chapters this time but i did update this chapter fixing the grammer and changing the plot up a little while it was still in its beggining stages. If you want to know about my plot PM/email me and I will send you my ideas and you can tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 1-new faces**

"_Not again_" I thought It was the third day in a row now that Iv'e had the same dream I already know whats gonna happen...

I always wake up here on top of this tower. Im usually too scared to move, but not tonight. Slowly I walk forward keeping aware of these strange surroundings walking through to what seems to be a never ending darkness ahead and all around me. I am not too sure why I did but, I stopped walking. Trying to figure out why, I see this... Shadow through the darkness. Suddenly too scared to move the shadow slowly turns around and I took a large intake of breath, "he's so...attractive." Was all I cound think of, as his long blue coat whipped around him. I snapped out of my daze and let out the breath I didn't know I was even holding in. And then he said "I need you to help me".

"Hel..p... you?" I stutter.

"Yes... help me" he says after a long pause. "But I need you to tell me something first." I couldn't do anything but stare at him; let alone reply. He takes my silence as an 'ok' to proceed.

"Where are you?" I heard him whisper, but before I could answer the world around me was slowly starting to fade away.

I slowly opened my eyes to only see my alarm clock_ "4:00 a.m...Fantastic" _I thought_._ I can already tell this is gonna be a bad day.

"...psst..." Hearing something in my ear I instinctively put the covers over my head.

" Go away" I whispered hoping my rude intruder heard me.

"HEY LAZYASS WAKE UP YOU HAVE TO BE AT WORK IN AN HOUR"

Feeling defeated I got slowly got up, but sudddenly wishing I had'nt as I heard my back pop three times " Fuck!" I yelled rubbing my back " I hate this place..." I mumbled. I live in a run-down apartment if you can even call it that, but i've been here ever since i ran away from the orphanage I was raised at since birth, Ana found me before I starved to death...I inwardly smiled I still remember how we me met all those years ago...

" _Hey you little girl" I looked up to see a girl that only looked a couple years younger than I was " what do you want?" I said rather rudely._

_"Are you lost?" she kept on examiming me as if looking to see a falter in my emotionless face._

_" No, im not lost, infact im far from it" I said with a slight pout on my face. She looked at me for a little while and started to laugh. " Whats so funny?" I ask raising my voice a little. _

_" Nothing really, it's just that face you just made was rather cute" she managed to say without laughing again. _

_"Why you!..my face is not..." _

_"Do you have a place to stay girl?" she asked interupting me. _

_ I didnt want to answer her and let her know i was homeless even though it was completely obvious with my tattered clothes, and the fact that i probably smelled like one, but still I didnt want to say it. _

_" Thats what i thought" she said looking like she was deep in thought "you know what!" she said suddenly making me jump " you should live with me...my place isnt all that great...infact its even less than that, but nonetheless its still has a roof and it looks like it might rain tonight" I looked up and sighed she was right theres rain clouds out._

_"...Fine." I feel to weak to fight her even if she was a psycho. _

_"Great!" she looked happy..too happy..and then confused. "Whats your name girl?" _

_" Isabella"_

Suddenly remembering I had company I looked up to see my one and only roommate Ana Lovell, she was always prettier than me, my medium length dark brown hair and light brown eyes were nothing compared to her long auburn hair and her deep blue eyes. "Ana.. go away"

"No"

"please?" I heard her give a long sigh.

" You have to go to work, you cant afford to lose this job Bella, we have to many bills to pay for you to be screwing around." She said with a tint of anger in her voice. Inwardly cringing at the thought of having to look for a job again I decided to finally get my '_lazyass'_ as Ana likes to call it, out of bed.

"Great, now you have forty minutes to get to work or you'll get in trouble...again." I laughed at my 'fashionably late' habit of mine.

"It's not funny bella, and hurry up im coming with you."

"Why?" I asked suddenly confused.

" I havent been out in a while, and incase you have forgotten .. you work at the closest bar here."

I rolled my eyes "_how can i forget" _I thought. I constantly work around men who are very close in comparison to pigs, who have no lives and more perverted a teenaged boy. " Yeah...yeah.. whatever." I walked over to my closet to get dressed for work.

"Come get me when your ready" Ana said as she walked out of the room.

Opening my closet I frowned seeing my boring attire ."what should I wear to work?" I mumbled to myself. "The black shorts or...the black shorts?" I chuckled at my bad joke. Getting dressed in the usual white V-neck tee and black shorts and black flats I put my name tag on and rushed to the bathroom, looking in the mirror I found that my hair was not all that bad, so i brushed it back into a high ponytail and put some eyeliner on and ran out of the room to get Ana and run to work even though usually I take my time, but today just feels different


	2. Chapter 2AN

Authors note:

Super sorry guys but i have a little writers block any suggestions? Anything is appreciated, I am brainstorming myself and always end up with nothing.

Well besides that i am gonna rewrite the first chapter and make it a little bit better, and more understandable, because i am not fully confident about it ..

you are always welcome to email me or pm me about questions or suggestions im always online because of my phone so i message back almost instantly.

I am currently writing chapter 2 and 3!

Thank You,

Euraika


End file.
